I am a Pirate, You are a Princess
by midorimouse7
Summary: Lucy Weasley was an explorer at heart and she was not going to let some dangerous waters stop her from becoming his friend. One-shot


The first time Lucy met Bruce she was standing outside an apartment building. When Rose first moved to the States she promised Lucy she could join her. It was a month too early for Lucy to join when Molly left as she was still at Hogwarts but days after graduation she had found herself in a muggle airport.

However, she hadn't told anyone of her plans, it simply came to her and she acted, and it seemed she had reached a temporary standstill. She didn't even know what floor they lived in, let alone their apartment number.

She was just about to look for a safe place to send a Patronuswhen a masculine voice warned her that someone was watching. She turned around cheerfully to greet the stranger.

"Hello!" said Lucy.

The bespectacled man wearing a smart suit seemed to be arguing with himself. Not that there was anything wrong with arguing with one self, she did it often enough after all, but he seemed like such a strange man. He looked like some smart bloke from Ravenclaw; he had that aura about him that made him stand out. Not in a conventional sense but he looked so dressed up that seeing him argue with himself in a car park outside some apartments struck her as out of place.

Well she had seen the same behavior back at the airport and took no offense at his rude behavior and proceeded to grab her luggage. What she didn't expect was for the handle on her trunk to snap away as she gave the first tug.

"Oh no! I just bought this trunk last year, how is this even possible," muttered Lucy as she stared at the handle in her hand.

The man looked up from the ground before clicking something on his hand.

"I'm sorry Miss, did you need help with that?"

Lucy practically bounced in happiness as she nodded her head.

"Thanks. I just bought this trunk too! Can you believe my rotten luck? I think it's the universe warning me of tough times to come," she chatted happily as the man lifted the trunk in the air.

"Are you just moving in?" He asked.

"Maybe. I'm joining my sister and cousins even if they don't know it yet," she admitted easily.

"You're planning on surprising them? Are you sure if they are even home?"

"I'm not even sure if this is their flat. Rose told me where it was but she didn't exactly tell me her building number or anything," said Molly.

"Maybe you should have a back-up plan," he offered.

"It's okay, it can be a sort of adventure. Imagine all the great stories I'll have even if this is my first day here," she said. His face didn't seem to agree with her admission but he didn't voice his concern.

They reached the receptionist at the man's insistence. "Hello, I'm looking for Molly and Rose Weasley."

The man gave a gasp of surprise before the receptionist gave her the floor and number. She thanked the woman before turning around to thank the man that had so nicely helped her with her luggage.

"Actually I was on my way to visit Molly. I can help you with your bag."

"Really? Thank you. I wasn't sure how I was going to get up all those stairs," said Lucy.

"You could just take the elevator," he pointed out.

"Elevator…oh you have those in apartments too?"

"What do you mean apartments too? They are pretty much everywhere."

"I've only seen them at the train station and at the ministry. Oh and at Molly's mu─ university. I never dreamed that you would have them everywhere. Can I press the button?"

The man looked both amused and shocked at Lucy's banter but she took no notice as she watched, with open fascination, the world around her.

"I'm Lucy Weasley by the way. Molly's younger sister and cousin of Rose Weasley. Recent graduate," she said as the elevator began their journey.

"Bruce Banner. I'm friends with both," he said with a smile.

"Oh, you're Dr. Banner," Lucy said as realization fell on her, "Rose sent me one of your essays. I didn't really understand it all but I thought your metaphors were nice."

_***…***_

Lucy was at Stark Towers waiting for her sister and her boyfriend to finish their job. She knew it would take a few hours but it was better than staying in the flat all day long. That and Tony had very nice chairs. And a house elf that was not a real house elf.

She had met Tony the same day she arrived to New York and she immediately knew he was perfect for Molly. He was on a basic stripped level the same as Molly but he expressed it differently. Not to say that they were the same but they had the same type of goals. Both were shadowed by their fathers, brilliant like their fathers, and both tried to be different from their fathers.

With these fundamentally parts of their personality being similar the other stuff was not as big as an obstacle. Sure they argued, they annoyed each other and they didn't always understand each other but they reminded her of her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron.

Their bickering was a familiarity and was something that allowed the stress of life to leak yet at the same time these arguments were never serious and were done more to get reactions than anything else. They had other things they did besides arguing too. Both shared a passion for puzzles and they both were intelligent. Yes, Molly had found someone that complimented her personality and Lucy couldn't be happier.

"You seem really happy about something. Should I be worried," teased Bruce.

"Ah, no I'm just thinking about Molly and Tony. Wait…when did you get here?" said Lucy.

"I live here," Bruce said.

"Oh. I didn't realize that you lived here too. It must nice to live in a place with so many windows. I especially like the chairs. Did you know that they move?"

Lucy was always in awe when she went to Stark Towers. All these muggle technologies were things not present in the wizarding world and unlike her sister, Lucy did not step out and study in a muggle setting. Perhaps it was the freedom she felt here in the States or maybe even all the new and wonderful things she was discovering but Lucy felt like New York was just a blank slate waiting for her to explore.

"Have you thought of getting a job? You seem to spend a lot of time here that it must be getting boring," asked Bruce.

"I just got out of school so I don't think I can get a very exciting job," said Lucy.

"You can work in a book shop like Rose. Or maybe go to school here?"

"I said exciting Bruce! Rose may love her job but I can't do something so routine or I'll go crazy!" exclaimed Lucy.

"And spending everyday at Stark Towers is not routine?"

"It's all very exciting here. There are so many things here I didn't see at home. It's all one big adventure here," said Lucy.

Bruce simply sighed at her typical response. He was a scientist and he always had something to do. Lucy just went where ever inspiration struck or if something caught her eye and she knew it frustrated him. But he accepted her answers, even if he didn't understand them and because of that Lucy decided she would befriend the nice scientist.

__***…***__

"When I said you should find a job to entertain yourself this was not what I had in mind," said Bruce.

Lucy simply smiled back at him as she sorted out through the strange pieces of machinery Tony had thrown her way. It didn't take long before Molly became frustrated at Lucy's wanderings around the Tower and in an effort to keep his girlfriend from committing a crime Tony had given Lucy a bunch of old machine parts and told her to sort through them. Since she didn't know anything about machines she had asked Bruce to help her but he didn't expect her to not know even the simplest terms.

She couldn't help but laugh every time Bruce pulled a face as she once again showed her ignorance on all things muggle. She didn't particularly care for the names of things but she had a lot of funny trying to figure out what the things did. That and it made Bruce smile.

He had a wonderful smile but he didn't use it too often. He was always hunched over research papers or observing people at the sidelines whenever work friends would come over to Stark Towers. She thought it was such a pity that someone that had such a nice smile would stay hidden in the background.

She knew there was a reason he was holding back. He engaged in conversation easily enough once you badgered him but he was always reluctant to talk in front of a large crowd. It was almost as though he was afraid of their stares.

"Bruce, why did you choose to study science?"

"Well science is interesting. My dad was a scientist so I guess it runs in the family," he said as he looked over her piles.

"My father works in the government and has a steady job," said Lucy.

"Well children can't be carbon copies of their parents. You probably share other similarities," reasoned Bruce.

"Sometimes I think my dad wishes I was, or at least tried to do something with my life that was steadier. I've always been a floater. When I was younger I loved to read fairy tales. I mean not as much as Rose but I really like reading them. I think it was because the characters were always off doing something wonderful."

"Well you are still a bit young so I'm sure your dad has nothing to worry about," said Bruce.

Lucy gave him a small smile, the smallest she had ever given him, as she pondered on his words. She was young (just fresh out of Hogwarts!) and she had time before she would have to settle down. Besides Molly and Rose didn't care that she was living with them since there never was really a large need for money since Molly was paid in ridiculous amounts.

Professor Longbottom had also given her great recommendations for Herbology. He might even know of some field workers here in the States. She would have to travel a lot but Lucy did love adventure. It would give her something to do and if she didn't like it, well as Bruce said she was still fairly young.

_***…***_

"Lucy, you're back! Oh, I'm so sorry we weren't at the flat. Tony said he was bored and wanted to throw a party," Rose explained as she ushered Lucy towards the crowd.

"It's okay. I figured that you would be here. It's almost as this is the State's version of the Burrow," said Lucy.

"Yeah, can you imagine Tony as grand mum?" giggled Rose.

"Our little midget is back," exclaimed Tony as he walked over to the pair.

"Hi Tony," said Lucy as she engulfed him in a hug. Well more like Tony engulfed her as Lucy was a rather tiny person.

"Lucy? What happened to your face?" said Molly.

"Oh, well there was this giant lizard thing over at one of the camps. Oh it was beautiful Molly, I can see why Uncle Charlie works with them," said Lucy as made her way towards Clint and Natasha to offer her greetings.

"A lizard gave you a scar?" asked Steve.

"Well it was a big lizard─ even in the eyes of a normal sized person Tony─ and I took her by surprise. She had a nest so it's understandable that she would be vicious," said Lucy.

"Honestly Lucy only you would come back from a Herbology expedition and give us a tale as to how you wrestled with a lizard," commented Rose.

"You're studying plants?" said Bruce.

"Yes, well for now. I was really good at it back at school. And I'm really enjoying the wilderness. I only burn dinner every other day," Lucy informed them with glee.

"I hope these expeditions will always be group ones," muttered Clint.

"Me too, Jim would sometimes cook for me. I don't think I would have survived without him. Plus he saved me from this weird plant thing we found in one of the lakes. Kelpie?"

"Kelp," corrected Molly.

"Are you sure you're studying plants," asked Tony skeptically.

"I'm a bit jet lagged. Any way that gave me this really cool scar on my leg. And I almost broke my fingers when a giant boulder almost fell on me," continued Lucy.

She ignored the looks that were exchanged around the room as well as Molly's worried glance as she gave her a not so subtle examination.

"Anything else we should worry about," said Rose.

"I ate poisonous mushrooms?" she quickly assured them of her health as their faces lit up in alarm.

"Perhaps it would be best if you took a few days off before going to your next assignment," cautioned Steve.

"I'm fine. Besides Uncle Charlie invited me to work with him on some of those giant lizards he has in Europe. Apparently they are creating this salve for better treatment and he thought I would like to have a crack at it," said Lucy.

"What did dad say," Molly said with curiosity.

"Well he might have sent a strongly worded letter and grand mum might have sent me letter telling me I was too young to die but Uncle George said I should go for it," said Lucy.

"Yes, because listening to an uncle that owns a joke shop makes much more sense," said Molly.

"You're uncle owns a joke shop?" asked Steve.

"Uncle George," all three girls replied as though the name alone explained everything.

Tony stared at Molly and Lucy could already see the question forming on his lips.

"Dad doesn't approve of the shop. Well he likes Uncles George and he thinks some of the tricks they have are very advance but he doesn't think you should disrupt class," said Lucy before Tony could spit out his question.

"Dad almost died of laughter when he heard Molly was the one that cause the cancellation of our exams back in fifth year. I swear you could hear Uncle Percy's all the way to the tower," said Rose.

"It was an accident," defended Molly, "I didn't know that the fireworks would do that."

The rest of the crowd stared as the three girls shared a laugh at their Hogwarts experience. From what Lucy had observed they didn't really know too much about their home-life. Not that she didn't understand, she was in the same boat.

"You never mentioned you had more uncles," noted Natasha.

"The Weasley family is very…extended," said Rose.

"You have Weasleys, and Potters, and a bunch of family friends. It was almost like we all grew up in a small town of family and friends. We never had to explain our family to people because well, we _knew_ most everyone," commented Molly.

"You make it sound like you were some sort of cult," joked Clint and it was only the teasing edge that prevented the girls from tensing at his comment.

"Either way it looks like I'll be spending some time in Romania," Lucy said as she steered the conversation away from potential danger.

"How long are you staying?" asked Steve.

"Just for a few days. Uncle Charlie said I'm too young to stay at the reservation but he said that if I liked it well enough he could put in a good word for me in a few years," said Lucy.

"You want to work at the reservation?" asked Molly.

"No, she wants to go and visit," Rose pointed out, "She'll probably head to Egypt next with the help of Uncle Bill."

"What plants do they even have in Egypt," said Tony.

"Plenty but that's not what I'll be going for. Uncle Bill did field work in the tombs and I always wanted to see a mummy," said Lucy.

_***…***_

She had been back for three days when Lucy made her way to Stark Tower. Her adventures in Egypt were nice and seeing her Uncle Charlie was fun but she missed New York and the muggle-ness of the place. The magical world was full of wonderful things to explore but they were things she had grown up with, things she had heard about in her backyard. The muggle world was something she only had small snippets of and it felt like such a blank canvas that it left Lucy giddy at the thought.

She also missed Bruce. He was such a great listener and while he probably got annoyed at her silly questions he never stopped answering them. Plus he had such interesting work that Lucy couldn't help but gravitate towards him.

She was wandering around when she finally found Bruce tinkering away in some room.

"Hi Bruce, are you still working on that project," said Lucy as she sat on a spare stool.

He merely grunted in response as he continued to peer at some sample with a microscope. He always seemed so pre-occupied and it made Lucy wonder. Molly used rules to hide but what was Bruce hiding under science.

"Bruce why did you choose science," Lucy asked before she lost the courage to do so.

"What do you mean; why did I choose to study science in general or why this particular branch of it?"

"I know why you study science and I'm sure you have a good reason as to why a particular branch but why are you so…involved," said Lucy.

"I think any scientist will show the same level of dedication," said Bruce.

"It's not a time thing but, well, you look so desperate when you work. It's almost as though your life is science," commented Lucy.

"Maybe it is," and Bruce said it so stiffly that Lucy knew she shouldn't prod.

"Do you want to know why I like to go on adventures? My dad always had these ambitions you see, he wanted so many things that for a while he even sacrificed his family to achieve them and he came around and stuff but he didn't give up on his professional dreams. His dreams were things he pushed on us. I think it's because he thought it would make us happy if we knew we had his support."

"I don't think he realized until I was older that I didn't really have the same ambition and I don't think he really knew how to handle that. Mum was nice about it and supports me but dad didn't know any other way to show me he cared. I guess in the end I always thought if I went on crazy adventures in the end I would have to do something so great that would translate to my dad's idea of greatness."

Lucy didn't have to see a mirror to know that her eyes were burning with tears more than ready to spill. She had never told anyone how she felt, though Rose probably guessed the truth or something close enough, but Bruce always felt so steady that Lucy felt that if anyone could be told it would be him.

That and he had such a funny expression when he saw she was about to cry.

_***…***_

She started to get closer to Bruce after that. She still went on adventures but they were closer to home. She also noticed he didn't seem so bothered with her questions anymore. Occasionally he would get slightly frustrated (especially when she asked what an atom was) but not as often as before. Lucy didn't know if it was because she told him something so private or because he now had a context that made her easier to understand. Either way she was grateful for the change since it made becoming friends so much easier.

Perhaps it was Fate (though Molly would scoff) but it was after they were closer that Lucy finally found out what it was Bruce was hiding. Bruce had taken her to some lab of his somewhere a bit out of the city. He had a nice garden there and Lucy said she wanted to see the plants. Then had gotten there and he got a phone call and told her he had to leave.

It was the urgency in his voice that stopped Lucy from using magic to get back to the flat so she went to the lab. She never was good at staying still so she made her way to his table and looked over his notes. He was researching something to do with genes. Bruce had hammered this point enough times that Lucy had understood the basics but what confused her was the fact that he referred to himself a few times. With one final look at the paper she resolved to ask Rose about it.

She didn't have to wait long because Bruce came back an hour later and told her they should head back. She didn't protest the suggestion since she had so many questions she wanted to ask. Patience was not always for forte and so without much thought Lucy blurted out the question she had intended to save for Rose.

"Why are you studying your genes?"

It was almost comical the way Bruce looked at her in confusion before his face paled at the implications. He did look like he was going to answer so Lucy decided to drop a bomb on him.

"It can't be any worse than what I have," said Lucy.

Bruce just stared at her and for the first time she felt a wave of intimidation roll out of him. But if she faced dragons and evil goblins Bruce Banner was not going to be much of a challenge.

"Just tell me," she said with more conviction but Bruce said nothing as he stared at the road ahead.

She didn't want to push him so she decided to let it go. She should have waited until she got to the flat to ask Rose. The whole ride was awkward and Lucy wished more than anything else that she had kept her mouth shut.

She didn't say anything to him as she walked out of the car and it was with a huge sense of relief that she found herself alone at the flat.

It was then and there that Lucy began to cry.

_***…***_

The Arizona heat was unbearably hot. It was almost embarrassing the way Lucy jumped at the job offer. After Rose told her the truth, how Bruce was an Avenger, Lucy felt horrible. Not because she thought Bruce was horrible but because she put him in such an uncomfortable position. It would be like someone forcing her to tell them that she was a witch. His secret was something that gave him power he didn't even have control over and to try and force an answer was something that Lucy found repulsive.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even register the yelled warning from her colleagues.

The next time she opened her eyes she was greeted with a very white ceiling. She had no idea where she was but she was guessing a hospital. The smell was too clean and the sheets were too stiff to be anything else.

"Thank Merlin," she heard Molly whisper.

"Where am I?"

"At a hospital, still in Arizona since the healers didn't think you were stable enough to move. Lucy what were you thinking? That area was dangerous, you're lucky that there were other wizards there," said Molly.

"How long have I've been here?"

"Only a few hours but the healers said you're stable now and we can take you back home. You might have to go to a muggle hospital though since I told Tony you were in an accident."

Lucy nodded as a healer walked in the room, ready to dismiss her charge. She watched as Molly gather her purse from a chair and not for the first time did Lucy wonder how much she depended on her sister.

"Thanks," she said.

Molly simply sighed as said, "Just be more careful next time."

And with that statement Lucy dragged herself to the fireplace and gave the flat's location. Rose's hug was to be expected and she didn't protest to her dragging her to the car. A muggle hospital was something they needed to go to keep up appearance and she knew it would make Molly feel better. That and she always wanted to see muggle healers.

The next day Molly had taken her to Stark Towers. It was too soon for Lucy to go out exploring again and she knew if she even attempted to go anyways the wrath of the Weasley family would be swift and unforgiving.

"Well it looks like you're keeping up with tradition. You know if I knew that getting a job would result in so many injuries I would have just forced you to work here. At least we would have access to quick medical help," said Tony as he leaned on the door.

"But do you have the amazing creatures I get to lose fights to?"

"You lose to the tv every time you're here so I'm sure I can scrounge something up."

Lucy rolled her eyes as Tony and Molly moved away from the room and instead went in search of Bruce. She hoped her presence wouldn't be awkward but the conversation from their last meeting still rung in her ears.

She went to his usual room and was surprised to see him look so disheveled. It was so unlike him. He was always in a nice suit or a clean pressed shirt and trousers that seeing him look so unkempt seemed strange.

"Bruce? Are you alright?"

He turned to her and she could tell he was cataloguing each of her bandages, cuts, and bruises. In all honestly the bandages were put as a precaution and as a way to deflect attention to the fact that she received magical healing. Lucy didn't mind them too much since it gave an impression that she was (as Tony had put it) 'badass'.

"I didn't think you would still come and see me," said Bruce, "Not after how I acted last time."

"You? I'm the one that was being all pushy. I mean for all I know you're big secret could be something really painful and there I was pushing open on the wound. What type of friend does that," said Lucy.

"Besides," continued Lucy, "It's not that big of a deal. You'll tell me when you're ready. Right now all I want to do is make plans for my next trip. I really want to go to the Mediterranean. I thought it would be nice to go to the ocean this time, no land mines," said Lucy.

"You were just in an accident," said Bruce.

"I know, that's why I'm only planning. Molly won't let me go out so soon after my almost death experience. And this new project will give us something to talk about," said Lucy.

"Maybe you should find a job that's less dangerous," suggested Bruce.

"Like your job?" teased Lucy.

"No!" His raised voice came as a shock and Lucy could only stare at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"My job…it's not something I would want for you," said Bruce.

"Don't be silly Bruce, you're just working on theory all day," said Lucy.

"There is more to my job than you can possibly comprehend," Bruce said in frustration.

"What are you talking about," said Lucy.

"I'm Hulk," she almost didn't catch it since it was so low but the implications hung on the air.

"When Molly told us that you were in an accident all I could think of was how you never stop trying to talk to me. Even when I gave you short answers you would still come and visit and I didn't want that to stop," said Bruce.

"Why would I stop seeing you," said Lucy.

"Do you not know what the Hulk is? What he's done?"

"Well yes but those are things the Hulk has done not Bruce Banner," said Lucy.

"We are the same person. What he has done is the same thing as me doing it," Bruce said frustrated.

"You're not. I mean I understand where you're coming from but it's the same thing with werewolves. They are human but when the full moon comes the wolf takes over. They aren't in control and it's not their fault just like the Hulk is not your fault. It's not that big of a deal," said Lucy.

"You don't care that I'm a monster," he asked incredulously.

"Well the Hulk is a bit too green and the purple trousers clash a bit but it's almost like Grawp with green tinged skin," Lucy said.

"Who or what is Grawp?"

Lucy ignored his question as she stuck out her hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you."

"Lucy we already know each other. Unless you mean Hulk because then that guy can't here you right now," said Bruce.

"Yes but now I know the real you so I want to be introduced. Properly this time," Lucy said in all seriousness.

He sighed as he shook her hand, "Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk."

"Lucy Weasley, I'm a witch."

**A/N: And done! The nature of Bruce and Lucy means that they are going to have to take things really slow. Bruce still has issues with his power and Lucy is really young and still has not grown into her personality. But they do have an easier time in terms of romance. The biggest obstacle was getting close to each other and I think developing a stable friendship will result in romance in the long-run and I hope the end hints at that. **

**As always reviews are welcomed. Is Bruce in character? Did I stretch it out too long? Are they even compatible? **


End file.
